onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Crocodile: Life on the Inside
| Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 514 | Beli1 = 3084 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Crocodile, Life on the Inside: Imprisonment | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers stats for Shooter characters | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1259 | Beli2 = 7103 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Crocodile, Life on the Inside: Hard Time | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Weaken Type: Greatly lowers stats for Shooters and Fighters | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2371 | Beli3 = 11855 | Title3 = Mastermind | Quest4 = Crocodile, Life on the Inside: Life Sentence | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 7 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Lowers stats for all Classes other than Strikers, Boosters and Evolvers | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 4742 | Beli4 = 13855 | Title4 = Former Warlord | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manuals and secret characters listed above. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals or secret characters listed above. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Crocodile: Life on the Inside FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Extra Isle islands that restrict your classes, Strikers in this case, can be difficult as sometimes you're stuck with a limited number of characters to choose from. Since the boss is , choosing a Striker team is extremely limited so you're going to have to play with different teams that work with you. Try swapping them out based on specials regarding orb boosters, attack boosts, orb swappers, and captain modifiers to find the right combination of attack and health that works for your team. We'd generally recommend Vergo as your primary option for captain (before his release, we recommended Captain Kid but Vergo is plain better here). However, if you aren't high enough level (70+ team members) sometimes a consistent win can be difficult. The poison (480 per turn) and secret stage preemptive boost and quick attacks can creep up on your limited health with a double 2.5x team. Look at Aokiji or Urouge to assist with health boosts if a double 2.5x team is failing. *Aokiji Ice Man: Now that Aokiji is out on Global, this is the new easy mode captain where you will have so much health, the poison and stalling challenges aren't as big of problems. However, it is extremely slow. Try mixing with a Vergo/Kid captain as well since having two Aokiji specials won't stack with each other. :*Mad Monk Urouge: If you don't have Aokiji, or Aokiji's special is taking too long to stall for, it might be worth bringing Urouge instead. *Captain Kid: The former best captain for speed runs on Croc. While his special is normally nothing special, if you orb boost and attack boost, his weakness against a enemy is less noticeable. *Vergo Donquixote Pirates: With Vergo released on Global, well, his INT matches better against Croc's QCK then Kid's STR, so he is the new striker king here. *Ganfor Sky Knight: You'll need to manage your health since his 2.5x boost ends under 50% health. *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: The new king striker. He outclasses the previous king, Smoker, by 200 ATK and offers a great attack boost to take Croc down quickly. His low health damage only works in his favor. *Whitebeard: Take a hit on the opening stage and you can cruise through the level with his 3x attack boost. Recommended Support Units *The holy trinity :*Miss Doublefinger Human Spike: She's farmable from Alabarna Ch. 9. She is incredibly useful for teams and proves to be invaluable for consistent wins against Croc. :*White Chase Smoker: He's really here for his stats. His special is only ok for delaying, but he's currently the highest attack striker (outside SugoRareDexCroc) who could be replaced with another character in the future. You'll want a orb on him for a burst round. :*Paulie Dock One Foreman/Mast Specialist: Paulie isn't required, but is SUPER nice to have if you can get a orb on your high-damage Striker. This guarantees a second round and with a two round Orb Booster you could take Croc out in two rounds most likely. *Chessmarimo: He's a very flexible unit. If you are running double Kid, his special can turn Kid's orbs to meat in an emergency situation. He can also flip meat to for your holy trinity to complete a six-man Croc killing squad. *Orb Boosters :*Kaku Dock One Carpentry Specialist: Kaku is a good Striker character to bring to boost orb damage. His states aren't what's important, so much as his special for your burst round. :*Maelstrom Spider Squard: If you have Squard, bring him if you can stall long enough for his special. *Flintlock Pistols Izo: He's not necessary at all, but he will guarantee a full board on turn three against Croc. He's useful if you have the burst team and want to guarantee orb control, however, he is not a Striker so his stats will be weakened by 90%, so make sure you have the holy trinity if you're going to bring him. *Other Striker Boosters :*Aokiji Ice Man is an absolute fantastic attack booster with 1.75 and a lock for two rounds that would make Paulie unnecessary. However, his starting out turns is 33 which is WAY too long. It's hard to farm him so only bring him if you can stall for a ridiculously long time or if you've lowered his cooldown with farming. :*Mad Monk Urouge or Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member can boost Strikers by 1.5x though both have somewhat high cooldowns. Be careful with stalling. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough orbs. For Aokiji teams, stall on evolvers on every round until you specials are ready. | 1Image = Prison Croc - 1.png | 1Enemies = Grunts + Porc | 1Tips = Stall as long as possible for both Kid and Aokiji strategies. Heal where possible for a kid team. You may get lucky with a 3 turn cooldown on the porc, or he may have 1 turn, it's random. | 1Boss = Grunts Porcs | 1HP = - | 1AttackPattern = Grunts will have a 1 turn cooldown and attack for 1690 every turn. The porc will have a 1-3 turn cooldown to begin with. | 2Image = Prison Croc - 2.png | 2Enemies = Giants + Evolvers | 2Tips = You will get one of two color sets here. It shouldn't matter as they're weak. Stall as long as possible on evolvers and heal where possible for a Kid team. | 2Boss = Giants Evolvers | 2HP = - 9hp and 12hp | 2AttackPattern = Giants start with a 1-3 turn cooldown. Turtles attack every 2 turns. | 3Image = Prison Croc - 3.png | 3Enemies = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Mr. 0, Ex-Baroque Works Leader + Blue Pirate Penguin | 3Tips = Attack Croc with standard attacks and attempt to take him out before his first attack. If you fail, try and stall out the next 3 turn cool-down to maximize your turns. Croc won't drop on this level. | 3Boss = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Mr. 0, Ex-Baroque Works Leader Blue Pirate Penguin | 3HP = 320,000hp | 3AttackPattern = Croc will preemptively poison you. This begins the 999 turn poison counter which will cause 480 damage per round. He also puts up a defense buff so your damage will be reduced for 4 turns. He will attack every 3 turns. | 4Image = Prison Croc - 4.png | 4Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 4Tips = Take out the grunts quickly. Stall only if necessary for Kid teams. | 4Boss = Grunts Evolvers | 4HP = - | 4AttackPattern = 1-2 turn cooldown. | 5Image = Prison Croc - 5.png | 5Enemies = Marine Lockers + Evovlers | 5Tips = The Marines can be used to stall here. Since you probably have a rainbow team, you can let them lock a unit or two and stall for those rounds if necessary without taking a hit. | 5Boss = Marine Lockers Evolvers | 5HP = - | 5AttackPattern = 1 turn initial cooldown. Will lock the color they are weak to and then have a 2 turn cooldown before attacking. | 6Image = Prison Croc - 6.png | 6Enemies = Grunts + Evolvers | 6Tips = Try and hunt for a orbs on your strongest strikers. Stall where possible and take as little damage as possible. | 6Boss = Grunts Evolvers | 6HP = - | 6AttackPattern = 1-2 turn initial cooldown. Porc will have a 1-3 turn initial cooldown. | 7Image = Prison Croc - 7.png | 7Enemies = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | 7Tips = Your goal should be to take out Croc before his 5th turn, where he enrages and puts up an attack boost. He has no health triggers, so nothing special changes about his attack patterns when you push him below 50% or 20% health. His high-defense and immunity is incredibly annoying given the already limited choice of characters, but you'll just have to finish attack chains appropriately with strong characters and characters with matching orbs to cause the most damage. Try and gain one or two orbs on your hard-hitting units in the first 5 rounds. If you do, activate your attack boost, orb boost, and lock your orbs to push croc out. However, do not lock orbs after turn 2, as on the third turn he will change the orbs. Strikers have multiple attack boosters, so only use the highest boosters on rounds where you have matching orbs. | 7Boss = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | 7HP = 820,000hp | 7AttackPattern = Preemptively puts up an immunity and defense buff for 19 turns. Has a 2 turn cooldown and hits for 4,796. On his third turn he will swap all orbs to or . After his 5th turn, he will boost his attack to 9,592 and attack every round. | SecImage = Prison Croc - Sec.png | SecEnemies = Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 | SecTips = Daz Bones isn't hard, but he sometimes gets off an attack if you don't have enough damage to push him out. This can hurt double Kid teams who have lower health to play with than a double Aokiji team. Push him as fast as possible without using specials as you should save these for Croc. | SecBoss = Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 | SecHP = ~30k HP, 10,000 DEF | SecAttackPattern = Bones will preemptively buffs his attack and defense. He will attack for ~2,200 damage the first 3 turns. He then attacks for ~2,000 for 3 turns. | SecImage2 = Prison Croc - Sec2.png | SecEnemies2 = Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 + Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member | SecTips2 = This level can replace the boss fight on stage 7. While you face both at the same time, their health is greatly reduced. Bones still has incredibly high defense. The trick is perform two attacks on Croc, in mid-pattern switch to Daz Bones. This will keep you from wasting damage in the first few attacks as Daz Bones' defense is extremely high. Yous should be able to take Bones out in one or two moves and then focus the rest of your efforts on Croc. Bones needs to go first due to his 1 turn cooldown. | SecBoss2 = Sir Crocodile, the Strongest Prisoner Ex-Seven Warlords Member Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1 | SecHP2 = 820k HP, 2,750 DEF ~30k HP, 10,000 DEF | SecAttackPattern2 = See the first secret stage and level 7 for their attack patterns. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Events